


A BEGINNING AND AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE

by ladypayne



Series: Birth of friendship and fall [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett amistad / arcángel / ángel / caída
Genre: Gen, amistad / arcángel / ángel / soltar / jardín / creación / estrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypayne/pseuds/ladypayne
Summary: It tells the story of the creation of the archangel Raphael, how he knows the angel Azirafel and how his story evolves, until his fall to hell.





	A BEGINNING AND AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE

**Author's Note:**

> It is the second part of the friendship and fall series.  
It is from Rafael's point of view.  
I hope you like it, make comments to improve, thank you very much

The first thing he remembered were blue eyes with a glow that could not understand, now with centuries of acquired experience, I knew that was the brightness of creation. A smile that conveyed peace and quiet and long ethereal hair without a defined color.  
The voice was soft and calm and peace with transmitting never forget these traits of this being. As the silence that reigns in the place where he came from.  
\- Blessed Raphael.

\- Who is Raphael ?, he asked.

\- The face smiled kindly, you are Raphael, you just born, well, rather just crearte with stardust, a bit of me and a pinch of universo.Eres the second archangel, the first is called Lucifer, is your brother greater, and you must obey like me, understand little?, he said softly, without having yet released from his arms where it was located.

\- Understood, Ehh, as I speak to you ?, she said Raphael staring at his face, without any fear.

\- Call me God, because that is the name I have. And please do not be afraid.

Raphael was not afraid, but understood nothing.

God led him by the hand to meet Lucifer.  
\- Lucifer!, where are you ?, God called quietly and without going up or tone.

Then she began between gold powder high figure, long golden straight hair. And dressed in a white robe completely, in which the reflected light.

Raphael had to close my eyes a little, it was still getting used to the light.

\- You called me ?, asked Lord Lucifer with calm tone.  
At that time he noticed that God had someone hand, and was half hidden shyly behind him. It was almost as tall as Lucifer, with dark hair like infinity and in which sparkled red glow, with clear eyes on the purple and blue colors were mixed. He had a soft and fine features. The robe he wore wore gold designs to match the hair of Lucifer.

\- Lucifer introduce you to your brother Raphael, it is an archangel like you, but their hierarchy is less than yours, since you're the first and I name this way his superior, and if I keep creating more, this will not change. God said, still smiling, and overtake Raphael to put it against Lucifer.  
I leave you alone to speak, Raphael, Lucifer teaches everything !, his first mission will be to create a star, said that vanished between stars.

Raphael was static in the place where he had left God, he looked at his face Lucifer waiting for a move or speak, but nothing happened like that. Finally decided to give him, he stepped toward him and held out his hand.  
\- Hello my name is Raphael, nice to meet you, does this, as I address you ?, he said smiling shyly.

Lucifer still did not understand what had just happened, it is true that God had told him that he alone could not shape everything that had taught him he had thought. But create another like him ?, something did not fit him, but he would think about it later.  
He looked at Raphael 's face, he did not displease him what he perceived seemed sincere. He decided to give it a try.  
\- Hi Raphael, you can call me Lucifer or Luci, what you prefer, welcome to the first day of your existence.  
\- Follow me I will teach you to get your creative facet of life, today I'll teach you to create stars. Anything you ask me, okay Raphael?

Raphael looked at him with her big eyes open wide, because they had already come to light, this nodded and followed him.  
Raphael saw Lucifer create a star and he told her to repeat it as many times as needed, immediately afterwards disappeared as his superior had appeared in a cloud of golden dust.  
When not out as Raphael wanted unmade, to create another, this time better than the last.  
It took several moons have made the star as he wanted, and then called Lucifer to show it.  
Lucifer not believe what he saw before him, shining star, was perfect in its essence. He had taken over seven moons to create a tiny bright speck, and Raphael three moons. At that time he had perfected the gift to create.  
\- Did you just call Raphael?

\- Oh, you're here teacher! Raphael said, ducking his head. Look, okay done ?, it is what I asked the creator? Raphael asked with fear in his voice, hoping to live up to what God and Lucifer wanted.

His star was tipped golden seen from close but once white, bright and round view from afar, had cost him understand how to make that magic.  
The first day Raphael only made several attempts, and stared at the infinite and its silence and the few stars, nebulae with two Lucifer was created. He wondered what he was doing and why he could do stars, would he do such wonders ?, he looked their hands thinking how I would do that. I could not believe that it could. I did not know what his own role in this existence, but to give life not think it was.  
The second day passed similarly, but decided to concentrate to see if he could do something brilliant to keep him company. He failed miserably in his attempt, but did not give up and kept trying, until a small sphere that you liked it then decided to stretch slowly and give tips. He puts it in a dark spot and left to see the effect. Not content with the result continued to look the way so that from a distance saw a hue and shape and distance from another form out completely different. At the end did the test again. And the result really liked it, so that night, I put it on your door and lit up as he wanted.  
Not that he was afraid, did not yet know that feeling, it was just that he did not like so much darkness.

Lucifer invoked God, and this appeared in front of them, what if children, I have called ?, he asked with a smile.  
\- Yes, my Lord, Raphael wants to teach his first star, Lucifer said with good-natured tone, pushing him forward Raphael.  
\- Have you already created a star son ?, enséñamela please God asked sweetly.  
Raphael was nervous, God reached out and put it on his shoulder, come take me where is Raphael!, look forward to seeing your first job!, still smiling and passing on peace.  
\- I do not know if it will live up to both expect from me, but so the rid and will do !, I told them both with bowed head and wings.  
\- Well, that I will judge, not you, God give them answered.

They reached the place where it was located, as Raphael had placed on one side of the enormous sky. God looked at her and said, When we approached was not another color and shape ask ?, puzzled.  
\- This ..., yes, you see I found it pretty well, Raphael replied with the face covered by her dark hair to avoid being seen his face, which was a mixture of fear and shame.  
\- Like God ?, it is up to what you wanted?

Raphael asked me something very serious God,  
\- Really was the star? 

Raphael immediately tensed, held his breath, and after a brief period of time for centuries were, he replied,   
\- No sir!, was at the door of my room.

\- And because it is then located here, if not its true place?, answer me son, nothing happens really. Tell me the truth. He asked his creator.

\- Well, you see I did not know where to put it and I liked my room, she said Raphael staring at the face of both.

\- It is that the place of this star is that, from now this will be your symbol, is it okay , and as proof of your work I give you this ring with the representation of your first mission.

Raphael looked at what he had just appeared in his right hand on a finger, it was a circle in gold, with the drawing of a five-pointed star.  
Beside Lucifer was petrified, I could not believe what just happened. God had given her a ring to the new, and he who had 200 years alone, had not made him any gifts, nor had congratulated him well. He should recognize the talents of his younger brother and see if I could copy some of it to improve.  
He felt grow a feeling he did not understand, but put it aside.  
God told them both, good job, keep it up !, and saying that disappeared into his usual cloud of stars.  
Lucifer turned to Raphael and congratulated him, Raphael asked Lucifer, if God had said what his next mission. Lucifer replied that no, it meant that they had nothing to do that day.  
Centuries passed and Raphael continued to improve its stellar arts creation in that intervacame more brothers, who called Michael and Gabriel. (1)   
And shortly after the arrival of the latter, Gabriel convinced that God needed an inferior beings and archangels as they were called, the other angels were called. Its mission would serve the archangels.  
One morning the fulfillment of his sixth century of existence, God called Raphael to introduce you an angel, the mission of this was to be his assistant if he needed it.  
\- Raphael !!!, do please come to me, thank you. God kindly said, his voice echoing throughout the universe wide.  
Raphael was lying on changing rotation thinking a constellation that came to like as it was made, when he heard the voice of God, without thinking he got up and appeared before the.  
\- You call me Lord ?, asked the archangel with downcast eyes, because I knew the reason for the call, since its mission is assigned for some time.  
God turned and looked him in the face, saying,   
\- Come Raphael, I'd like your assistant, you are an angel and you give it a name.  
Raphael before an ethereal figure, golden, almost white hair, would measure as 1.60 cm or so blue-eyed like a light in the darkness was, and gave off a strange aura, Raphael could not describe it was, but he She liked.  
\- Lord because you grant me a helper to me ?, none of my brothers have one, but if they need something, they go, they say, and they obey without question. Raphael asked God, in a fit of daring.  
God turned to stare at Raphael, an icy breeze got up and told the very serious archangel,   
\- Do you dare to question my decision and my gift, Raphael?  
\- Do you prefer to undo it? Because if so? Tell me, God said, raising an eyebrow as he raised his hands to rid the figure.

\- Raphael, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!, shouted while enveloped the angel with her bright wings, is that caught my attention, do not want a different from the rest of my brothers deal.

\- Raphael, if you have a different treatment is that so desire, and if someone tells you something, I'll take care of it, do I have explained ?, said very seriously God, the atmosphere had changed in the room where they were.

\- If my Lord, I understood, no one has told me anything, but it was to avoid that.

\- And well, as you're going to name ?, he asked God to Raphael.

\- Well I thought Aziraphale is called, is a mixture of the names of Lucifer and Raphael, are you okay, sir?, Raphael asked with trembling voice without looking at him.

\- Raphael perfect, if you like, you can look at how to create and finish born, have a seat please, and be quiet, very serene God said, and concentrating said in firm but quiet loud,  
\- Aziraphale, guardian angel of the stars and kindness, your mission (2) will be to obey and help your superior (3), Which it is none other than Raphael, and if he will not require your superior is the oldest angel, without ever questioning and obey without question.  
While saying this, God moved his hands from where beams out of colored lights, and a beam of light with a pink silver aura enveloped the figure rendering it ethereal one solid color. White tunic with applique silver was finishing take shape, he felt like the robe began to move slightly to the rhythm of your breathing, then the hair began to move, he's a little bigger than the rest of angels wings and seemed warm and very soft, but it was because it could not be, I would say I had wings like theirs (4) , Another thing that struck him was that it was strange that figure had closed his eyes, and now it was not clear whether when she opened yet be that blue precious than previously seen in the new angel, well to be exact His angel!.  
God had stopped moving his hands and looked at Raphael.  
\- How about creating one of your own, or is not one of yours Raphael?, asked God looking into his face. (5)  
Raphael took a while to respond, he looked into the eyes of God and responded with a knot in the stomach,  
\- Is beautiful my Lord, he bowed his head in reverence. I had never seen this, some of my brothers has witnessed, or am privileged?

\- No one has seen small, and I would ask you to stay with us, you know like the rest of your brothers on all new trio of Gabriel, Michael and Samael, God answered with a slightly crooked smile, and a shadow of concern her big eyes.

Then God turned and blew figure, removing the remains of aura and dust that still floated around Aziraphael. He turned to Raphael and winked, now you see, shhh! He said taking fingers to his lips.  
At that precise moment, Aziraphale opened his eyes, spread his wings and ... sneezed, falling to the ground. Raphael instinctively materialized at his side and helped him up,  
\- It is quiet and small, nothing happens. Welcome to heaven, he said with a big smile on his face, his eyes glistened with emotion Raphael and felt a strange heat inside.  
Aziraphale looked him in the face with her big blue eyes, did not know who that figure, but he liked what he felt, he would not speak for fear of not knowing what to say.  
Meanwhile God was a little out of both, watching the scene and smiling, perfect everything goes as expected !, he thought. His surprise came when he noticed that a link color dawn enveloped and united by their auras. They'd just link your existence without knowing, without having ordered it, that should study it very carefully.  
He went to them and told Raphael, do you allow me son?  
Raphael is embarrassed by their reaction and apologized for it,  
\- 'Forgive me Lord !!!, said the archangel down the bewildered head.

\- Hi Aziraphale, blessed, God told the angel, as she hugged him.  
Aziraphale looked at him curiously, Who are you ?, Who is Azira ..? And who is he? He said, pointing to the archangel.  
God laughed, he liked the angel, I will answer slowly. 

\- First, I'm your creator, and you must address me as God or Lord, okay ?, Aziraphale asked God with goodness.  
\- Second Aziraphale your name, you can shorten it if you want.  
\- And third, he is your superior, is called Rafael and is an archangel. Although ye have known him God watching him with amusement in his eyes he replied.  
Aziraphale was still processing the information, he looked at who said he was God, and then figure who had helped him to his feet.   
\- Hello both, he said the angel bowing his head respectfully. Because I have been created ?, What should I do for you Mr. Raphael?  
God smiled and Raphael looked surprised, Why ?, I asked him was before God, the Creator of all, and only the angel has thought to ask that could do for him. Raphael looked to God in fear of his reaction to his surprise God was watching them smiling.  
Everything went as planned, except for this unexpected link. He had big plans for the couple. With them were born the ineffable plan of the universe.  
\- Rafael, do you need help now Aziraphale or carry with the rest of the angels God ?, he asked.  
Raphael was very close to Angel tensed, not my lord, at this point I do not need anything, but can I ask one thing for him ?, he dared to ask.  
\- Tell me son, what do you want for your assistant ?, remarked God.  
\- Is that just told me he would like a lighter robe, because he liked the touch mine Could that be ?, I can create you one if it's okay with you, Rafael said, looking at the face God, but a supplicant and embarrassing tone.  
God laughed for the request, the angel had more fat than the rest robe on purpose to see what happened, and just get the answer. They would be very interesting for three centuries.  
\- You can make it and give it now, but respecting the ranks, no gold, no belts. Okay ?, she reminded him of his creator.  
Raphael and Aziraphale nodded at once, Raphael turned and waved his hands around the angel and changed his tunic a similar to yours, only the low had appeared tiny almost invisible stars to all but God, who was surprised , was a mark of creation, was not wrong, Raphael was undoubtedly special.  
God called the superior of the angels, it was none other than Metatron this appeared before them, and bowed to the creator,   
\- What can I serve my lord?

\- Accompany the angel Aziraphale his room, his real superior is Raphael, if this ever ask for help you must send to him, pointing to the angel, Metatron (6) understood?

\- And another thing, this should not be known, we do know I'll find out and suffer the consequences, understand God ?, said earnestly looking at the oldest angel.  
This shuddered and attended, it was clear that he should look for answers, sometimes talking to Raphael, ask him.   
\- Accompany me Aziraphale while gently pushing him to put it next to her, say goodbye to your master.  
Aziraphale bowed to God and placed beside his superior, did not know where they were going, but it was clear he would not go with the archangel.   
They materialized in a cloud where there was a sort of smaller cloud and said,   
\- This is your room where no rest, no need to sleep or eat, but God gives us to meditate on what we have done throughout the day and to relax.   
\- You do nothing, you only see with the rest of the angels and learn how you should do things, tomorrow I will give job if not send you anything.  
Aziraphale fast learner and day better, but in his heart awaited the hope that Raphael called him, passed moons and asked nothing, until one day I saw him go and decided to follow him, every night wondering how they were born the stars, but had never dared to ask anyone. He remembered God's voice in your head, you do not ever ask!  
Over the years he had forgotten that Raphael was in its creation and that was his real superior. But there was something that attracted him Archangel, and would like to try to get answers for himself, because on that God had not said anything.  
She followed him silently until a dark spot where there was no other star or nebula, so I had to go to the nearest star within the distance from where it was Raphael, Aziraphale saw him smile as he moved his hands and to appear different colored powder and shaping the nebula. It was a hypnotic show, the movement of the hands of the archangel, and smiled, a reflection of stardust in their eyes, and wings spread swaying in the gentle breeze that was there caused by the magic of Raphael to see the movement of the nebula .  
Unbeknownst to the angel, Raphael could feel his presence and his curiosity, so he struggled even more, did not know why, but I needed to do so. This stealthy monitoring amused the archangel reminded him of when he made him to spy on Lucifer, when it created a constellation. And when it was Lucifer who he was spying to him.  
This became a ritual for Aziraphale, saw the birth of hundreds of stars and nebulae and creating some constellations, until the day came when Raphael appeared before him and said,   
\- Aziraphale you go with me to see the last constellation I created ?, leaving him stunned, I could not say no, and did not know why, but he knew that his superior had not opposed.  
The first thing I would say is Aziraphale, congratulations now your creation 66 years ago.   
Aziraphale white and nailed to where it was stayed, how could he know the archangel your birth date ?, but thundered inside the phrase do not ask and never you´ll questions!, but he would go if he thought to himself .   
The rest of what has happened in the star is history .  
One day talking with Lucifer Raphael, who said to him,   
\- Lucifer sometimes I meet with an angel questions as we made. I vouch for him. ¿I can keep taking him to see me ?, I know the universe are several questions in one. Rafael told his superior.  
Lucifer felt a prick in his chest, because that recognition by Rafael involved much. It was an archangel can not be beaten, it was good, kind, hardworking and loyal. The rest of them were not, neither angels.  
I did not know how to define that feeling, I had never noticed anything like it, but I really did not like Aziraphale by the closeness he had with his Raphael. (8)  
Raphael saw the faces of Lucifer as changing the positions of your body, and feared a refusal of his friend, still waited expectantly Lucifer's response.  
Lucifer was going to answer negatively, but when he looked up at Raphael and saw him with the expression of hope in his eyes, that he be allowed to continue seeing his friend and taking with him the universe, ultimately, he was pleading not knowing he did not steal it. Lucifer could only bow his head and yield. Something had just broken into the archangel, did not know how to describe it, he felt the need to scream, and her chest hurt.  
He gave the nod to his friend, allowing him to continue visits and others, he said that he apologized and left. Raphael leaving the word in his mouth.  
That night something strange happened, were Azi and he saw the immense universe when Lucifer was manifested before them. Before he could react Raphael, Azi had spoken and left, leaving both stupefied.  
Lucifer had gone to talk to God about the questions that everyone did. His friend told him that God was angry and that if they continued well have very serious consequences, and that was something none of them wanted and less Raphael, did not want anything to happen to Lucifer and even less to Azi, this did not remember it was he who had given her name and put the robe he always wore. The Azi's birthday as a gift had led him to name a constellation that would always be there as a memento of his friendship towards Raphael existed 666 years, and something told him not to come to 667 years. And much less in company Azi, that caused a knot in my stomach. I was not going to let anything happen to his best friend.  
He was meditating and soon called Azi, his friend knew better than himself, and it took a lot to convince him talk the next day. Azi noticed that something was wrong, for the first time he saw mourn his friend, something awakened in him, I could not say it. Raphael was dismissed, but not before returning to ask if everything was, even knowing the answer.  
Raphael took courage and went to talk to God, this received him warmly as he always did, but everything changed when Raphael crouches before him and asks him to answer your questions and Azi, but without telling them that are Angel .   
God got up abruptly from the chair where he was, he looked very serious and thunderous voice said,   
\- Get out of here right now !, I do not owe any explanations !, but I'll tell you something, soon, very soon will have news from me, go preparing you, there will be consequences for this.  
I did appear Raphael in his place, and this materialized in the star that had created Azi, and while reviewing the events of the night before and the recent, something broke inside, and cried like never before had done, think about stop seeing Azi, enjoy their conversations, their presence was excruciating pain, he could not allow Azi interfere in any way, he must have thought something about it and let him protection when he was.   
At that time he moved his hand and the light of the star in the ring he wore was reflected, and came up with an idea, I put hands to the work arrived there was little to Azi and had it ready by then.  
The ring became a protection mechanism for Azi and only for him. He should prevent any kind suffered pain, and to receive punishment. That would be the gift Rafael to his assistant, although he never felt that way. Since that day God called him into the living creation it was something that he had not forgotten. When told to destroy protected him, did not know why but inside he noticed, and when Azi fell not hesitate to go to his aid, noting as something united them, I never saw anything strange, but if you knew there was a nexus he had joined at the time he took her hand. If you were sure was something he would never forget to Azi, or Lucifer, were his friends.  
He Whatever happened always protect them, still crying as he thought, and thus found Azi, who looked at him with her big eyes full of concern,  
\- What Raphael, why are you crying?, What?, tell me God!, he begged the angel.  
\- Well, I ... Rafael could not look at his face.   
Today I went to talk to God and I told him I needed answers, and he or she, you know it's as give. I replied that we do not question, we obey, and if he carried would be punished. And then before he left he told me that there will be a meeting that will bring good news soon.  
Azi trembled to hear that, I knew that would not happen any good. And before you know it, Raphael had put his ring on his right pinkie finger, telling him to keep as a memento of him.  
Seeing the ring placed on Azi, Raphael activated defense mechanism with all that entailed, Raphael, Angel accepted the embrace and wept, remaining long time as well. Azi until his friend managed to calm down, Azi was determined to face God and demand explanations because they were trying so.  
Days passed and everything was tense, Raphael went daily with a tenazón inside that prevented him from doing the usual things in the same time period, Azi was very aware of him, he saw his friend well, was rare, did not his usual joy.  
It was known in the circle of those questions that something would happen were made and it would be against them, so they were all leaving things settled, but except for Lucifer, Raphael and Azi, the rest did not have much to do.   
The night before the day that everything would change were Lucifer and sitting Raphael watching the planet was born, when Lucifer turned to Raphael willing to say what he felt when he saw something in the aura surrounding his friend and noticed that already not wearing her ring, so he asked,  
\- Raphael if not indiscretion Where is your ring?  
This without looking at him, raised his hand to look at her and replied with pain in his voice, I gave it to Azi, I created a protection for him, so he will not get into trouble, and you can continue here, he does not deserve to be punished. I'll miss terribly, crying Raphael said.  
Lucifer covered him with a wing, to draw him towards him and hug him, Raphael was left to do. And he embraced his unblemished wetting Lucifer robe. Stroking her head Raphael, Lucifer asked him summoning courage,  
\- Raphael, what I mean to you, I mean, I'm as important as Azi or less ?, Lucifer said with a heavy heart and eyes glazed.  
Raphael lifted his tearful eyes and said taking her face in her hands,   
\- I'm terribly sorry perceive not feel what you feel for my brother, but for me are my older brother, my friend and confidant. And obviously a lot that can happen to something hurts, I do not want to lose, or you suffer evil.  
\- But if your question is whether it hurts like what happens to you, what happens to Azi the answer is no, it hurts and destroys more than what happens to Azi, and not being able to see him again, he said Raphael torn.   
\- I sincerely regret not being at the height of the response you expected Lucifer, but I can not change my feelings. I still hope this does not change the relationship we have, begged Raphael.

Lucifer was not the answer I expected, but had obtained a completely honest answer from his friend. His green eyes welled tears that crystallized like the Raphael, giving birth to the Trifid Nebula (9). They fell asleep so, embraced the two, after opening his heart.  
His only regret was not being able to hug Raphael equal to Azi for fear of reprisals suffered later. And that feeling was the one who gave one of the colors to the characteristic gases of the nebula.

It dawned the day when everything happen, the change never forgot in the sky, then began a countdown to war with unnecessary casualties.   
Raphael actually had not slept, had only been with my eyes closed, turning what would happen. (Different time passes the sky), Azi 66 years on earth are 660 years. So Raphael had of suffering since the announcement of God that he would take action, centuries of agony, they were consuming, and that had worsened in recent weeks before the event in cuestión.Sus wings had lost its luster and smoothness so characteristic, her eyes were sad and it showed the concern in his face. It was like an echo of what had been, when he was with Azi trying to smile and be another, but sometimes Azi was so tired that he saw or felt.

On the morning of day zero, Rafael, was sitting at the foot of the bed Azi, curled up , silently shanking, wrapped in his wings. 

When Azi opened his eyes a shock was, but he passed quickly, seeing how his friend, he jumped up and hugged him wrapping it in his warm wings, trying to comfort him, like thousands of times had Raphael with the.  
\- Shhh, small as it is, amiably he whispered while stroking her head.  
\- What happens Raphael?, what?, hidden me there is little left in you, I met the archangel. He asked almost crying Azi.

Raphael, said nothing, just shaking and mumbling things that made no sense to Azi. (Today is the day I lose, today will change everything and I can not even want to fight you, I will not let anything ever happens to you, even at the risk of my life).

The time to be holding him Azi, Raphael he calmed down a bit and the rest hid it as best he could, they had to fase was coming.

By asked him what he was beside her, until no final. Obviously Azi I hesitate to answer, that this was going to be, forever and ever, they were friends and would support it at all.

At that moment they trumpet and the announcers were heard (10), "All the heavenly beings communicates that our Creator calls them on the blue planet, within two turns of the moon to give good tidings, the exact location is the point called" The Garden of Eden. "

Lucifer called Raphael and Azi, was the first time I heard his name Azi the voice of the archangel and other impact. Raphael faking a smile looked at Azi and wrapping her wings, transported to Lucifer.  
\- You have called us, Raphael, Lucifer ?, he asked.

\- Yes it is. Raphael By God, what you do not know any, you know, for you ?, Lucifer been told.

Raphael looked at him pouting, and answered very hurt,   
\- Really you ask me after our conversation?

Lucifer was surprised by that answer and it hurt in the depths of his being. But somehow had both razón. But is that Raphael was deplorable state, something knew he had not told anyone.

When there had been the first lunar return, Azi Raphael took his constellation to tell you one thing Azi.  
\- want to tell you something about your birth, said as he sat on his knees and hugged him from behind, did not want the angel, you saw the cara.Azi was surprised by what I could tell, but even more, the fact that position. She would not deny that the heart was pounding, and I was not uncomfortable, it's was really good. But the point was that he was curious.  
\- tell me Raphael, what do you want to tell me?

\- I really ... his friend stopped, took a deep breath and went on, I was there the day of your birth, you will not remember, but I who you put your name, is a mixture of the name Lucifer and mine, he said resting her head in her hair, then noticed how Azi had stiffened and stopped breathe. Also you're my assistant, but as I have never asked, have been helping the rest of archangels. Wanted to you to know your source for I know that many of your questions were these.   
Special you were born, your creation was a godsend for me because I was always alone, and never asked for anything.

And your real name is, "Aziraphale, keeper of the stars and goodness".

Raphael still did not release him, took a deep breath and courage, and continued talking

\- The reason for this as well, it is because I fear the worst, in reference to God and to me you are very important to my angel, just thinking about not see you anymore I die pain, she said voice faltered, Azi felt a tear fall in her hair.  
\- Azi, can I still call it ?, asked the archangel.

Azi took a while to answer because the information was processing his birth, but soon responded affirmatively head, because the words would not come.

Raphael exhaled she was holding and continued,  
\- You see you have become my best friend and companion. I can not let you algo.Y happen when the war starts, I want you to promise me not to be fighting, stay as a healer, the ring can help you if you ask. You´ll not heal large wounds, but broken bones and medium and small wounds.  
Azi Please give me your word that you will not fight!, begged Raphael.

Azi shifted in Raphael knees to stand in front of him, and said very seriously,   
\- I have too many questions about my background, but I know it's not the best momento. And referring to the fighting, I can not commit to that Raphael, better than anyone know if I owe ordered to obey., replied, leaning his forehead against Raphael.

Inadvertently, had spent time and the second round moon was about to begin, so they headed to the garden, hand in hand, upon landing, they gathered their wings to support each other. Raphael was tenset, so Azi took her hand to try to comfort him, but Raphael fear was that this would be angry with him when he discovered what would happen soon. When would defend him and could not, because that was the mission of ring, protect it according to the situation, and this should leave dumb and unable to move. You'll pass what it will happen. God help him cope with the burden would fall on him, guilt of betraying his frietnd, to protect him.

At that moment God appeared, he saw Lucifer spoke first, then another archangel, then Beelzebub (11), And then Raphael stepped forward to ask. Not before kissing the ring in a quick gesture, activating the latter part of the ring.  
Azi tried to speak and move, but could not, then he looked at his friend and when he saw that Lucifer was next and told him to forgive him knew everything.   
Raphael next to Lucifer was suffering indescribable pain, I could not stop thinking about that going through my head and heart of Azi, his worst fears were confirmed, God would impose an exemplary punishment, had done well to give the ring to his Angel. Since there would never see him again, but kept him alive was worth his sacrifice, from where he was or became a speck of stardust would watch over him. And it would help to climb and have a good position in its hierarchy, he had potential, but I never saw Azi.  
God did appear a strange object, said it was a mirror, and sentenced all those who dared to question him, to come and receive his punishment. Raphael and Lucifer looked, then looked Raphael Aziraphale was white, struggling desperately to move or speak, he pleaded with his eyes not to do so and let him speak and move, to go to his side. If he fell, Azi also wanted to leave.   
That heart filled with love Raphael, as expected no less from him, he was a fighter, but above all he was a loyal and faithful friend.  
Raphael shook his head and apologized again silent, as he was consumed by agony, but now he had made the decision to always be beside his angel was whatever its form, it was apparently a quieter tad.  
And it was time that Rafael entered, he took a deep breath to prepare to receive the pain of fire and not knowing what would become of him when God stopped him and said:  
\- Please, Raphael, has always been the best and the most love and kindness!, please have Retract your words and forgive you.  
Raphael shook his head, he was faithful to his principles, so I knew I would wondering things, so only asked one thing to God and was saying goodbye to his best friend and gave him leave, went to Aziraphale and hugged him crying, the tears fell on his tunic became diamonds were embedded in the robe of an angel. Do not ever forget me please Azi, I will not do, wherever you are and wherever you go you will always remember and watch over you my angel!  
Raphael released him no one knew what it cost him to do so, as was to be a last time he did, and kissed him on the forehead transmitting some power of creation, a feather wing tore off and gave it as a memento of him, then said goodbye.   
Azi noticed in that last embrace the shaking of his friend, the pain that was consuming and agony she wore, but still retained its celestial force.   
Aziraphale would ascend to where he was. Obviously they did not know any that everything was already written, and centuries later go back to find out Raphael unpleasant surprises.  
While it was scorched felt like he was falling vacuum was disoriented, did not know where he was going, and that was going to happen, when suddenly bam!. He landed in a dark, cool place and where there was nothing. It was like a huge black hole. Where it was?   
\- Lucifer, where are you ?, he asked disoriented.   
He breathed several times and try to touch the star is noticed he had no arms or legs, had no body, panicked, could not lose his star was all I had to Azi.   
Just noticed a whistle, and moved across the ground, where they were cold and he did not like, did not know why, but cold it hurt.  
Suddenly, he felt a presence, and turned, he could see in the dark as if it were day, did not understand why.  
Is this the Raphael are you ?, asked a familiar voice,  
\- Lucifer, I am , What's Up?, I can not stand up!  
\- God has transformed you into a snake, but I think it'll be back to your human form, but still not very well as it can do, the rest of the archangels are also insects. I think I'm the only one who still human.  
Raphael he saw Lucifer was unable to tell her that he had little human and therefore had horns and her skin was red and black. And their beautiful green eyes that were no longer only saw two black holes.  
After several days, Raphael tried again to be human again, visualized as was in heaven, and failed, but try again, this time thought Azi, and how God had moved his hands, visualizing the movement began dance and after a while turned into human, was naked except for a metal plated necklace that was warm to the touch, and realized that the star when he was in form of reptile joined him and man was his necklace.   
An immense joy filled Raphael good now no longer called so, Lucifer was the only one who kept his name and a few others, he renamed Crawley(12) Centuries later it changed to Crowley (13) , A very appropriate name for him.   
In his right temple he had a tattoo of a black snake as a symbol of the animal that had been transformed as punishment. His power was the temptation and so he had told Lucifer, who had proclaimed himself lord of darkness and hell, and called the place where they had been banished 13 celestial beings who gave way to the dark side of creation, not knowing that the day God created Lucifer parallel born death, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse.  
One day Crawley was called by Lucifer, to tell what his new mission,   
\- Demon Crawley, your mission is to climb the garden of Eden and fuss, tempts the two beings there there really an apple, that our beloved ex creator has forbidden to touch, tempt them to be touched. Do it and you will be promoted, Lucifer's voice dripped with hatred and resentment.  
Crawley did so, it became a snake and rose, no rose garden from the day of his expulsion, so did not know the changes that had occurred, if he knew the rise of his angel because he had already commissioned it. Now it was a principality.  
God from his chair knew that today was the day to reunite and the ineffable plan is activated. So he kept looking.  
He approached the woman and persuaded him to take the apple and test drive the after all is not God hath said that everything here is yours?, he tempted.   
She relented and gave it to man, angering God and expelling them from the garden.   
At that time in the East gate, he saw a figure, with white wings and a robe awakened something inside when he heard her voice could not believe the guardian of the flaming sword, the gatekeeper of the East it was his angel. His heart was warmed and turned over, waited hidden in a tree, until he climbed the tower of the eastern wall, and slid with the hope that recognize him.  
He became human and greeted him with a mischievous smile and yellow snake eyes,   
\- Hello angel said sweetly, hoping recognition. You have to see which is mounted on a block anything!  
Aziraphale turned to look at the figure of the demon that had appeared at his side,  
\- Ah!, hello, and thou?, and he replied amiably the angel.  
Crawley sank, his angel did not remember him, nothing happened, had all eternity to be his friend again, I knew fate would ask. He began its new and unique mission.  
\- My name´s Crawley, Do you ?, asked the devil  
\- My name is Aziraphale, he replied the angel while he wore his wing, it had begun to rain.

And that is how the archangel Raphael became a fallen angel named Crawley.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- For many readers, you may think that God Lucifer made mistakes, like not putting feelings, and try to solve with Raphael. Nothing beyond reality, the rest of the archangels are later, and are self-centered and selfish. That is, Lucifer and Raphael are unique with special talents.
> 
> 2- Angels mission is to provide the necessary assistance mission carried out by the archangel who has requested, for example, can be go to collect stardust, fix the rooms of the archangels, or serve as messengers between them.
> 
> 3-As we have seen, its top is the archangel Raphael. Although the stories his superior is older than him angel. If not requested by Rafael, only obeys orders, the rest of archangels without knowing any of them, which actually does have a superior and should only loyalty to it.
> 
> 4- Wings like clothing or missions are unique to each being and according to their rank. An angel can not have a tunic with appliques that are relevant to an archangel, like the wings of an archangel are larger and softer than the angels.
> 
> 5- The question comes in the wake, in which it disputed that Raphael sees humans and angels as beings inferior to them.
> 
> 6- Guardian of the secrets of creation and right hand of God, born after Gabriel, to the suitability of this.
> 
> 7- There is a fic, from the perspective of Aziraphale
> 
> 8- There is a love triangle between Lucifer, Raphael and Aziraphale.  
Lucifer is secretly in love with Raphael and envy Aziraphale for the attentions granted by Raphael towards this. Raphael never see Lucifer as anything other than an older brother and a friend
> 
> 9- This is a breeding ground for stars with the same age as Homo sapiens, is situated facing the constellation Sagittarius, or also known as Alpha Centauri, in the densest regions of the Milky Way. It includes a group of thousands of very young stars embedded in a nebula, mixture of gas and dust, which is the reservoir of material to form future stars. Its name refers to its most striking visual feature: a nebula divided into three lobes by dark clouds of dense molecular material.
> 
> 10- Angels give less than the proclamations of God, and are not important enough to the Metatron
> 
> 11- The story of love between Gabriel and Beelzebub is that they do not feel love, but an unshakable loyalty to God and his mission, and when the decisive moment of the mirror arrives, Gabriel turns away from Beelzebub, because this is very selfish and does not supports, this causes Beelzebub decides to enter the mirror and your animal is the fly, by the phrase "with the fly behind the ear", because from the beginning he was not sure that Gabriel was honest with what they felt both. 
> 
> 12- In English means dragged, it is a pun because your animal is a snake.
> 
> 13- It is of Irish origin and means Hunch.


End file.
